Cassie Starbright
Cassie Starbright is a Keyblade Master from Twilight Town. Background Information Cassie first found out she could wield a Keyblade when she was eleven years old. Strange black monsters had been popping up in Twilight Town, but no one saw them except her. She would come to find out that some of them were called Unversed, while others were called Heartless. Upon the rare occasion Cassie would see grey monsters, Nobodies, and dark colored creatures, Nightmare Spirits. A Keyblade master came and retrived Cassie on a night were there was an overwhelming amount of Heartless and Unversed. The Master had brightly colored creatures with him, Daydream Spirits, which helped him battle. Under his training Cassie learned as fast as he could teach her. He taught her how to summon a Keyblade Glider and gave her the Keyblade Armor that she will sometimes wear. Cassie hardly stood out, making it easier for her to come and go as she pleased after her training was complete and gaining her Mark of Mastery. Physical Description She has a vibrant red and blue streak through the left side of her hair. Her hair is an ash grey in color and has bright emerald green eyes. She generally wears a loose pair of black and grey pants, and a red and white shirt, with a black, grey and white jacket. Her Keyblade armor covers her forearms like a set of gauntlets, with are dark grey with white and black accents. She wears a single black fingertip-less glove on her right hand. Upon occasion she will wear a grey trench coat with a matching fedora. Personality She has a lax personality for a Keyblade Master. She can however become serious very quickly. Cassie is always alert for danger and can switch from relaxing to ready to fight within a span of a few moments. Keyblade and Magic As a Keyblade Wielder Cassie is able to use not only her Keyblade but Magic as well. Sometimes they are used in tandem other times not. 'Keyblade' She wields her keyblade with a forehanded grip. With the Thundering Star Keychain, which was Cassie's default Keyblade, it takes the form of the Thundering Star Keyblade. As Cassie traveled the worlds she gained new Keychains to change the form of the blade. The new keychains, which are kept in a special pocket swen into her pants, never replace older ones she had received. 'Magic' Cassie generally prefers Lightening and Light based Magic, however she is skilled in other magics. She has mastered most magics, like the Curative Spells or the Elemental Spells. She doesn't like the Stopera Spell family for some reason, and frequently will get annoyed if a Magican or another Keyblade Wielder uses the spell. Trivia *Cassie's primary Keyblade is named the Thundering Star. *Cassie's Keyblade Armor activation point is above her left wrist, which means she is right handed. *Cassie's Keyblade Glider is a Mix of Aqua's and Terra's. *Cassie Starbright is the Roleplay Character Originated by Lt. Lunar Wolf Category:Needs Image Category:Pages that needs expansion Category:Females Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Lightening Magic User